hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Satotz
|name = Satotz |kana = サトツ |rōmaji = Satotsu |japanese voice = Hitoshi Bifu (1999) Toshio Furukawa (2011) |english voice = Mike Shepherd (1999) Will Barret (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Blue (2011) |hair = Grey (1999) Pale Lavender (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Ruins Hunter |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam 1st Phase Examiner |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Satotz (サトツ, Satotsu) is a seemingly mouth-less man and the appointed proctor for the First Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 Appearance Satotz has pale lavender hair which curls at the end, blue eyes and a long-pointed chin. His most distinctive features are his thin curly mustache and seemingly lacking a mouth (although he is seen chewing food before the last stage of the exam). Throughout the whole Hunter Exam, Satotz wears a dark coat adorned with a red tie. Personality Satotz is a calm and quiet individual. He led the applicants through the tunnel in silence, yet still gave them instructions. He takes a liking to Gon and encourages him at the end of the exam. He strongly admires Ging, and wishes to meet him and express his gratitude.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Background As a Ruins Hunter in his normal profession, Satotz was also inspired by Ging to obtain a Hunter License. He initially simply felt a strong civic duty to carry out his role as an examiner; Satotz progressively takes a liking to Gon and wishes to help him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 Plot Hunter Exam arc Satotz appears in front of the examinees at the start of the First Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam where he first leads the 404 potential Hunter examinees through an 80km+ tunnel right under Zaban City, with a extremely steep set of stairs at the end leading to the Milsy Wetlands.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 As Satotz warns the examinees of the potential dangers the swamp imposes, a man claiming to be the real examiner appears and claims Satotz is a Man-faced Ape that preys on human flesh and that he's the real examiner. Examinee 44 Hisoka solves the issue, by attacking both Satotz and the man with his razor-sharp cards. The examiner praises Hisoka for his action but warns that he'll fail him if he does something like that again. After giving a thorough explanation on the Man-faced Ape, Satotz continues the First Phase of the exam through the wetlands with 311 examinees.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 After leading the examinees through the wetlands, Satotz congratulates the remaining 150 examinees and wishes the remaining examinees good luck. As he takes his leave, Satotz thinks about the Second Phase examiners Menchi and Buhara and how they may reduce the number of examinees to 50 or even below 10. Contemplating over it for a moment Satotz decides to oversee the Second Phase perched atop a tree.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 On the night just after the Second Phase of the exam; Satotz enjoys dinner with Menchi and Buhara, all while discussing the examinees this year. When choosing, which examinee Satotz thought would pass the exam, he chooses examinee 99, and believes he's far stronger than any of the other examinees. Menchi chooses examinee 294, while Buhara chooses examinee 44. Satotz admits that Hisoka's the same level as them, but he chooses to grow in darkness.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 After the Fourth Phase is over, Satotz enjoys a meal with the examiners again, now including Lippo, Chairman Netero, and his assistant Beans. Netero joyfully tells the group of examiners that this year's haul of examinees is a great one. Satotz inquires what's in store for the Final Phase of the exam. Netero explains that he's going to interview the examinees and that'll help set up the roster chart. When Netero completes the chart he shows it to the examiners, who ask him if he's sure about it, to which Netero replies that he can't be any more sure.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 Three days after the end of the Fourth Phase at an undisclosed place. Satotz along with the other examiners oversee the Final Phase of the exam and observe the first match Gon versus Hanzo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 34 At the end of the Hunter Exam, Satotz stays with an unconscious Gon and after he awakens congratulates the reluctant Gon. Satotz informs Gon of how a Ruins Hunter inspired him to become a Hunter as well. He also encourages Gon to see visit the Lurka Ruins one day and then he hands Gon his Hunter License and congratulates him once more. Gon then asks if the matches are still going on, but Satotz informs Gon they're over and while Gon has been asleep for an entire day, the winners are taking a small course and he'll take it as well shortly. When Gon asks Satotz who failed the Hunter Exam, Satotz reluctantly informs him it was Killua who failed for killing examinee #191 Bodoro. Satotz then explains that after Killua's match with Gittarackur who was later revealed to be his elder brother Illumi. Hearing the all of the details on how and why Killua failed, Gon becomes enraged and abruptly leaves the resting room with Satotz on his tail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 After learning about all that's need to be known about the Hunter License, Gon approaches Satotz again to inquire about a certain Hunter License he received from a Hunter by the name of Kite. Satotz reveals that the license belongs to the Double-Star Hunter Ging Freecss the only person to pass the 267th Hunter Exam. When asked for more information on him by Gon, Satotz reveals that he's an enigma and is the same person that he admires and that inspired him to become a Hunter. When Gon goes back to his friends Leorio and Kurapika, Menchi and Buhara approach Satotz. He admits Gon is a strange kid, but felt compelled to help him. Menchi comments that Satotz was close, to which he agrees, since he almost revealed that the Hunter Exam isn't over. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Satotz participates in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election and places in 26th place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In the second round he places in 18th place,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 in the third round he places again in 18th place,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 while in the fourth round he's cut out of election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 In the Hunter Association auditorium, Satotz sits near BuharaHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 and after Leorio gives his emotional speech to everyone in the auditorium; Satotz is among the audience that applauded him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Abilities & Powers Having been chosen as a proctor of the Hunter Exam, Satotz must be a capable Hunter. He specializes in archaeology. Satotz has demonstrated a fair amount of intelligence and analytical spirit. He is so fast that he can force-fit people to run to keep his pace when he walks. He has impressive stamina, leading the examinees through an underground passage and then the Milsy Wetlands without ever breaking a sweat. He is powerful enough to cross said swamps without harm coming to him, and to catch Hisoka's Shu-enhanced cards with ease. Satotz might also be adept at stealth, surveying the second trial without anyone noticing him. Nen As a pro-Hunter, Satotz is capable of using Nen. Trivia * In one of Hunter × Hunter's card collections, the character is also alternatively named as "Satozz".Hunter × Hunter Jumbo Carddass Series (ハンター×ハンター ジャンボカードダス シリーズ) 1999 * Although usually drawn without mouth, in some panels of Chapter 35 his mouth can be seen. Anime and Manga Differences * In Episode 9 of the 1999 adaptation, a Man-faced Ape with the face of Satotz appears while the rookies are handing their dishes to Menchi. This may be a humorous reference to the events of the previous episode where Satotz was accused of being a false proctor by another Man-faced Ape. Intertextuality and References * Satotz appearance is similar to Gonzo Tarukane's butler Sakashita in Episode 22 of ''YuYu Hakusho''. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:ساتوتز es:Satotz fr:Satotsu ru:Сатоц Category:Male characters Category:Ruins Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Examiner